


Neuro-Pressure

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>Trip and T’pol talk about their relationship.<br/>-<br/>Written for prompt #5 at <b>"dove_drabbles"</b> "Forget the rules and play by your heart."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neuro-Pressure

**Title: Neuro-Pressure**  
 **Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Star Trek: Enterprise  
 **Beta:** none  
 **Rating: PG**  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 375  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
 **Notes:** Written for prompt #5 at [](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile)**dove_drabbles** "Forget the rules and play by your heart."  
 **Summary:** Trip and T’pol talk about their relationship.

**Neuro-Pressure**

“Come in” T’pol responded to the door chime without looking away from the meditation flame.

Trip walked in. He was out of uniform and seemed a bit anxious. “I know we said we wouldn’t talk about it but I need to.” He sat opposite T’pol on the floor.

“There is nothing that can be changed by talking.” T’pol refused to meet his eyes.

“You know that isn’t true.” Trip blew out the flame.

T’pol looked up at him finally. “We cannot change years of tradition by talking.”

“I know you are married but it’s in name only right? It was never….. you know consummated.”

T’pol raised her eyebrow in surprise. “No it was not. But that does not change the fact that I am in fact married.”

“And under any other circumstances I would never consider being with a married woman but we have something here and I don’t want to let it go.”  

“It is not logical to continue.”

“Nothing about this situation is logical. You married him because his family blackmailed you. Doesn’t sound like love to me, does it to you?”

“Love has nothing to do with any of this. The marriage was arranged.”

“Look if I’m willing to forget the rules and play by my heart, then you should be at least willing to give it a try."

“Trip, it is not logical for us to continue a relationship that has no future.”

“I’m willing to live in the present if it means that we can still be together.” Trip got up and started to pace. “Can’t you see that I love you?”

T’pol looked up at him. “Yes.”

“Then will you at least try?”

T’pol relit the meditation flame and focused on it.

Trip started for the door.

“Trip, I will try for now but if Koss asks I will be truthful with him.”

Trip nodded. “That is all I’m asking.”

“Stay I require neuro-pressure.”

“So that’s what we are gonna call it?” Trip stripped off his shirt and sat on the bed.

T’pol stood and walked over to him. “Yes. That is what we will call it.” She bent over and gave him a kiss. &nbsp

“Sounds like a plan.” Trip grinned as he watched her shirt hit the floor


End file.
